Pathaleon the Calculator's Image
| faction = Combat | aggro = | city = | race = | creature = Humanoid | sex = Male | location = Hellfire Peninsula ,Terokkar Forest and Netherstorm }} Pathaleon the Calculator's Image can be found in Hellfire Peninsula ,Terokkar Forest and Netherstorm . This image is formed by Pathaleon the Calculator, it is projected by Pathaleon's Projector to diverse parts of Outland so that he can give orders to his troops. Conversations of Pathaleon Monologue in Fallen Sky Ridge *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: And just what do you think you are doing? You dare to interfere with the master's experiment? *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: Do you like what we've done here? Perhaps we will drop these crystals from the sky all over Outland. *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: I grow bored with you attempts to heal the land and quell the energies summoning and driving the colossi mad. Goliathon, King of the Colossi, Prince Kael'thas and I demand that you defend the crystal! *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: We will meet again soon. Conversation with Sharth Voldoun *Sharth Voldoun: My master, we are honored by your presence. How may I serve thee? *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: Rise, young Voldoun. Do not worry yourself with pleasantries. I come at the behest of our master, Prince Kael'thas. He bids me to check on the progress of the mana bomb. *Sharth Voldoun: All goes exceedingly well, my lord. Testing of the smaller prototype at the Cenarion Thicket was a complete success. The second bomb is being ritually fueled in the courtyard below even as we speak. And, I've sent a courier to Tuurem to bring the rest of the parts to us here. *Sharth Voldoun: You are satisfied? *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: For the time being, yes. However, allow my presence to be a motivator. Prince Kael'thas was displeased with the failure of the crystal experiment on Fallen Sky Ridge. This is one of the reasons for why we chose the Cenarion druids as the testing grounds for the bomb. *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: I need not tell you what will happen should the mana bomb down in the courtyard fail to be used on its target soon? Since moving into the forest, they've become increasingly annoying to our operations: here, at Tuurem and to the south at the Bonechewer Ruins. *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: I think that we should teach a lesson to both the Horde and the Alliance. One that they will not soon forget! *Sharth Voldoun: I can assure you that we will not fail, my master. I am personally overseeing every aspect of the construction, and I hold the final codes, myself. Within a day's time, I will have the bomb detonated on those nearby pests. *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: See to it that you do, Sharth, or I will personally see to your slow torture and death. :The player enters... *Sharth Voldoun: You come into my house and threaten ME? I think not! *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: I believe I may recognize them. Deal with this quickly, Sharth. Then take the mana bomb and destroy their town! Conversation with Commander Dawnforge and Arcanist Ardonis *Commander Dawnforge: We need you to send reinforcements to Manaforge Duro, Adonis. This is not a request, it's an order. *Arcanist Ardonis: You cannot be serious! We are severely understaffed and can barely keep this manaforge functional! *Commander Dawnforge: You will do as ordered. Manaforge Duro has come under heavy attack by mana creatures and the situation is out of control. Failure to comply will not be tolerated! *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: Indeed, it is not a request. *Commander Dawnforge: My lord! *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: Duro will be reinforced! Ultris was a complete disaster. I will NOT have that mistake repeated! *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: We've had too many setbacks along the way: Hellfire Citadel, Fallen Sky Ridge, Firewing Point... Prince Kael'thas will tolerate no further delays. I will tolerate nothing other than complete succes! *Pathaleon the Calculator's Image: I am returning to Tempest Keep. See to it that I do not have reason to return! *Commander Dawnforge: Yes, my lord. *Commander Dawnforge: See to it, Ardonis! External links Category:Blood elves Category:Hellfire Peninsula NPCs Category:Netherstorm NPCs Pathaleon the Calculator Category:Terokkar Forest NPCs